


Twin pick up lines

by Blackcat42



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Summary: The various pick up lines that the twins would use





	1. Sunstreaker: Art Gallery

The Crystal city art gallery was famous for its artistic display of art works from artists all across Cybertron. Sunstreaker watched the crowd that was filled with solicitors, politicians and nobles all gathered to view his art pieces that were displayed on the gallery walls. Sunstreaker noticed a light blue and silver femme walking alone among the crowds, she stopped at one of Sunstreaker’s master pieces. Sunstreaker casually walked up to her and said

“Sorry for staring, I thought your face was a work of art”

The femme turned round to see a handsome golden mech in front of her.

“ Thank you” said the femme ducking her helm, to hide her bright optics.

“ I am Sunstreaker, what is your name?”

“Harmony” answered the blue and silver femme.

“ Then come with me, I will show you my private collection”

“ I would love too” exclaimed Harmony as Sunstreaker took her hand and lead her to the exit.  


	2. Sideswipe: In the Bar

Sideswipe was at the local bar with a group of friends getting drunk. Sideswipe took another sip of high grade and looked at the alone black and white femme that sat at the bar sipping a cube of high grade.

“ That is the hottest femme in this joint” said one of Sideswipe’s friends, “ I dare you to go to talk to her Sides”

“ No way” slurred Sideswipe, who was feeling a little tipsy.

“ I will give you twenty credits to go over there and start a conversation with her”

“ Okay” agreed Sideswipe receiving the twenty credits from his drunk friend. Sideswipe walked up to the bar and sat down next to the femme.

“ Excuse me but my friend bet me that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful femme in the bar. Wanna buy some drinks with their money?”. The femme looked at him and replied.

“ Sure”. Sideswipe ordered two more cubes of high grade along with two energon shots. Sadly Sideswipe went home alone that night.


	3. Sunstreaker: Art Gallery

Sunstreaker entered the local art gallery and walked around admiring the masterpieces, hanging on the massive walls. Then he noticed a gorgeous red and white femme admiring one of the paintings on the wall. Sunstreaker quickly glanced around the area to see if it was empty and he walked over to the gorgeous femme.

“ Excuse me but If I were an art critic, I'd give you a ravishing review”.

The red and white femme turned her helm to see the handsome golden mech next to her.

“ Does that line work” she asked.

“ Sometimes” said Sunstreaker shrugging his shoulders, showing off his powerful frame.

“ Sorry not interested, maybe another time” said the femme, walking away swaying her hips as she walked. Sunstreaker watched her go and turned his attention back to the painting hanging on the wall.


	4. Sideswipe: In the Club

Sideswipe ignored the music that was playing very loud in the club, he was in. Mechs and femmes were dancing on the floor, some were dancing together or in groups. Sideswipe was sitting alone at the bar, sipping a cube of high grade while watching his friends try to score with the femmes dancing on the floor.

“ Come on Sides, don’t sit there alone” said one of Sideswipe’s friends as he approached and stole the energon cube from Sideswipe’s servos.

“ Hey that was mine” protested Sideswipe.

“ Then go find another”

“ I will” said Sideswipe, standing up and walking along the bar until he saw a pink and white femme siting alone. Sideswipe sat on the spare stool beside her and said

“ Can I sit with you and buy you a drink so we can tell each other lies?”

“ Sure, I am Crystal”

“ Two cubes of high grade bar keeper” ordered Sideswipe putting some credits onto the bar.  This time Sideswipe went home with a beautiful femme to spend the night cycle with.


	5. Sunstreaker: In the Bar

Sunstreaker and his twin Sideswipe were at their local bar with a group of their friends. Sunstreaker growled under his breath as Sideswipe ordered another round of drinks from the bar for the group of mechs they were with.

“ Come on Sunny have another drink”

“ No, we have wasted enough credits tonight” said Sunstreaker tightly gripping the half-finished cube in his hand.

“ Lighten up Sunshine” said Sideswipe taking a large sallow of high grade and watching the crowd. He spotted a stunning  orange and black femme sitting by herself at the bar sipping a cube of high grade.

“ Why don’t you go talk to her” suggested Sideswipe pointing out the lone femme to his brother.

“ Fine but if she turns me down, we will leave” said Sunstreaker. He walked over to the bar and sat down on an empty school.

“ Excuse me but aren’t you the model from my figure drawing class?” asked Sunstreaker.

“ No” snapped the femme at her drink.

“ Well I am sure I have seen you before”

“ Look mech leave me alone” shouted the femme turning her head to see the handsome golden mech beside her.

“ Fine suit yourself” said Sunstreaker, he stood up and walked back over to the booth were his brother was sitting.

“ Come on, we are going home” said Sunstreaker grabbing Sideswipe’s arm and dragging him to the exit.


	6. Sideswipe: In the Marketplace

Sideswipe walked among the local market stores admiring the various wears on display and trying to gain items for his own store. Sideswipe then noticed a purple and black femme buying high grade at a market store.  He walked up to the stall and pretended to read the prices written on the board above the stall.

“Hello how are you?” asked Sideswipe.

“ Fine” answered the purple and black femme not paying attention to the mech that had interrupted her while shopping.

“Hey, I didn't ask you how you looked!”.

Then the purple and black femme laughed and turned to look at the mech beside her. She quickly looked away to hide her bright optics.

“ My name is Sideswipe and you are?”

“ I am Speedstar” said the femme to the floor.

“ Hey there is a café over there, join me for a drink”

“ I would love too” said Speedstar. Sideswipe grabbed her hand and walked her to the café. They spent a few hours talking before Sideswipe left giving her a kiss on the lips.


	7. Sunstreaker: Park

Sunstreaker sat on a steel bench in the local park, he was sketching the scene in front of him. He kept glancing up to record the movements of the inhabitants, doing activities. Countless sparklings and younglings were playing on the playground equipment, while adults supervised them from the shade. Sunstreaker looked past the screaming offspring to see an attractive golden yellow and black femme siting alone.  He walked towards her and stood in front of her.

“ Excuse me”

“ Yes” said the femme looking up to see a handsome golden and black mech, holding artist tools in his servos.

“you have just made being an artist harder because I will never create anything as beautiful as you” said Sunstreaker. The femme blushed and covered her optics to hide her bright optic lenses.

“ What is your name?” asked Sunstreaker.

“ Sundancer”.

“ Sundancer, let’s leave this place and go for a walk among the crystals” suggested Sunstreaker. He held out his hand.

 “ Sure” said Sundancer, grabbing his outstretched hand and following Sunstreaker into the crystal garden.  They had a wonderful time that ended the next day cycle, after Sunstreaker had spent the night cycle with her.


	8. Sideswipe: Alone in the Bar

Sideswipe sat alone at the local  bar, waiting for his friends to show up for a night cycle of drinking. He sipped his high grade and checked his chromo meter, Sideswipe wondered if he should comm his friends to see where they were. Sideswipe scanned the bar and noticed a small group of beautiful femmes, sitting in a booth with no mechs in sight. However Sideswipe noticed a neon pink and black femme with door wings sitting away from the group who were far prettier than her. Sideswipe observed that the femme was excluded from the conversation and staring into her cube of energon.  Sideswipe walked over and said

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sideswipe and you are... gorgeous!”

The neon pink and black femme looked confused while her friends sniggered in the background.

“ Me” said the femme pointing to herself.

“ Yes” answered Sideswipe, pointing out the obvious. Then the femme blushed while her friends laughed at her reaction.

“ Come on leave these factory rejects” said Sideswipe grabbing the neon pink femme’s arm and dragging her out of the booth.

“ Fine with me. I am Mercy” introduced the neon pink and black femme. Sideswipe sat her down on the cushions and they started to talk. After several cubes of high grade, Sideswipe and Mercy had a wonderful night cycle together.


	9. Sunstreaker: In the club

“ I don’t understand why you dragged me to this club Sides” shouted Sunstreaker over the loud music playing in the club.

“ You need a night off” answered Sideswipe, who grabbed Sunstreaker by the arm and dragged him to the bar.

“ I don’t need a night off” yelled Sunstreaker.

“ Yes you do Sunny, you have been frustrated lately and I think you need some physical activity involving a femme” responded Sideswipe sitting on a bar stool.

“ Two large cubes of high grade” ordered Sideswipe while Sunstreaker tried to escape.

“ Oh no you don’t” shouted Sideswipe who grabbed his twin’s golden arm and pushed him down onto a vacant bar stool.

“ Stay there Sunshine” ordered Sideswipe as the bar mech placed two large cubes of high grade on the counter.  Sideswipe took a large swallow of high grade while Sunstreaker took a sip and watched the crowd, that were rubbing against each other. Sunstreaker shivered and he decided not to move from his stool because he did not want to smudge his perfect paint job. However a red and black femme with helm horns entered the club and sat down on a nearby stool, she quickly ordered a cub of high grade. The twins noticed the red and black femme and Sideswipe nudged his twin.

“ She looks like a good candidate for you to get some” whispered Sideswipe.

“ No” snapped Sunstreaker.

“ Sunny get off your aft and go chat her up” ordered Sideswipe, pushing Sunstreaker off his bar stool and onto his peds.

“ Fine” said Sunstreaker and he walked over to the femme, sitting in a free bar stool.

“Wow, when Primus  made you he was showing off  ”. The red and black femme turned in her seat to see a very handsome golden mech sitting next to her.

“ Sorry but I don’t believe that” answered the femme to the drink in front  of her.

““ It’s true” protested Sunstreaker but the femme was not convinced. Sunstreaker shrugged his shoulders, showing off his massive golden arms.

 “ I’m Sunstreaker”

“ Sidelight” answered the femme.

““ Wanna ditch this place and go somewhere quieter” asked Sunstreaker.

“ Yes” responded Sidelight. The two exited the club and Sunstreaker got some stress relief provided by a beautiful femme.


	10. Sideswipe: in detention

Sideswipe sat in an uncomfortable chair in the detention classroom, bored out of his CPU. The others were reading data pads or staring at the windows, looking at the view of the outside world. The professor was reading a data pad and was not paying attention to the trouble makers in front of him. Sideswipe noticed a green and black femme sitting a few desks away from him, she was too absorbed by the data pad in front of her. Sideswipe noticed that the femme was doing mathematics assignments on her data pad, this gave Sideswipe an opening for a pick up line he had never used before. Sideswipe scanned the room to check if the others were paying attention and then he switched seats, to be closer to the beautiful femme.

“ Hey” whispered Sideswipe. The green and black femme ignored him and Sideswipe repeated himself.

“ What” hissed the femme, turning her attention to her classmate.

“ Do you like maths?” asked Sideswipe. The femme ignored him again, prompting Sideswipe to finish.

“Cause I want to ADD to you my life, SUBTRACT your armour, DIVIDE your legs and MULTIPLY ourselves”.

“ Slag off Freak” hissed the femme and she returned her attention to the mathematics work in front of her.


	11. Sunstreaker: Art Gallery

Sunstreaker entered the local art gallery and walked around admiring the masterpieces, hanging on the massive walls. Sunstreaker sat down on a bench and stared at the massive art work on the wall, which he had created. Sunstreaker turned his attention away from his painting as a black and white femme entered the room. She stopped in front of mural and her door wings twitched on her back. Sunstreaker noticed that the femme carried a sketch pad and she had paint spots on her armour.

Sunstreaker stood up and walked up to the femme, he then said

“I came here wanting to see great art, but I never thought I'd see such a vision of beauty”.

The black and white femme turned her helm and saw a handsome golden mech close to her. The femme blushed and covered her optics to hide her bright optic lenses.

“ What is your name?” asked Sunstreaker.

“ Siren” answered the femme.

“ Would you like a private tour of the gallery” asked Sunstreaker, holding out his hand for her to take.

“ Yes please” answered Siren, grabbing Sunstreaker’s hand. Sunstreaker lead Siren around the gallery, which ended with some naughty fun in the end.


	12. Sideswipe: In the Club

Sideswipe sat on a stool in the club, listening to the beating music coming from the massive speakers. Mechs and femmes were dancing on the floor, some were dancing together or in groups.

“ Hey Sides come join us” shouted one of Sideswipe’s friends who was dancing very closely with two femmes.

“ No thanks” called Sideswipe and he took another sip of his high grade. Then he saw a group of femmes enter the club and join the crowd. However one dark blue and black femme glared at her friends and stalked off to the bar. After ordering a cube of high grade the dark blue and black femme continued to glare at her friends that were enjoying themselves on the dance floor.  Sideswipe walked over and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

“If looks could kill, you'd be a weapon of mass destruction”

“ What?” shouted the femme, gripping her cube so hard that little cracks began to form. She turned her helm to see a good-looking red and black mech, holding a cube of high grade

“ I am Sideswipe, what is your name?”

“ Shadow” answered the femme.

“  wanna join me outside” asked Sideswipe, pointing his thumb at the exit.

“ Gladly”. Sideswipe took her hand and led Shadow outside where they ended up kissing for a few jours  before Sideswipe took her to his apartment, where they ended the night cycle together.

 


	13. Sunstreaker: Art class

Sunstreaker entered the academy’s art class and set up his tools ready for the instructor.  Sunstreaker sorted out his paints for the class and sat down on the stool close to the canvas. A green and black femme entered the room and started to unpack her own tools close to Sunstreaker’s spot. He noticed the beautiful green and black femme, Sunstreaker cleared his throat and tried to get her attention.

“ Excuse me”

“ Yes”

“Your pretty faceplate  sure would make a beautiful painting” said Sunstreaker while holding his paintbrush in his left hand.

 “ Thank you but I would rather paint your face plate instead” answered the femme.

“ Should we meet later to have a private lesson” suggested Sunstreaker.

“ Sure” replied the femme. Then the instructor entered the classroom and the pair turned their attention the front to wait for the lesson to begin.  Later on Sunstreaker gave a private art lesson that involved armour coming off and protoforms being shown in numerous poses.


End file.
